


Hypnotizing

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream can't keep still when he's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/gifts).



He just couldn’t stand still.

 

Knockout knew he should be paying attention to what the Seeker was saying but he couldn’t focus.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

The Seeker had a bad habit of not keeping still whenever he got into a topic he just couldn’t stop talking about.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

The SIC was talking about something Megatron did earlier- or was it about Soundwave?- and Starscream couldn’t keep the arguing to one area of the ship.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Nope. They had walked from medbay to the training areas, close to the Eardicon quarters then back to the medbay. Knockout made a noncommittal noise whenever something like a question was thrown out at him.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

The medic was following a few steps behind, his excuse being that Starscream walked too fast when he was agitated.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Good on him, Knockout thought. The medic watched the wings move in angry flutters and trailed his optics down. Starscream said something and stomped his pedes harder on the ground.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

_  
_ Now Knockout really was staring. Those heels did lovely things to those hips no matter what mood the Seeker was in.


End file.
